<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In which Maya may or may not have a crush on Hina by BlueLightning0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886913">In which Maya may or may not have a crush on Hina</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLightning0/pseuds/BlueLightning0'>BlueLightning0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, hina's not really even in this, it's just maya pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:16:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLightning0/pseuds/BlueLightning0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya can't seem to focus during class..</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hikawa Hina/Yamato Maya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In which Maya may or may not have a crush on Hina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my first time writing something since high school, which has, well, been a while. So I just started with something (very) small for now</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Normally during class, in the brief moments when her mind wandered from the endless drone of their teachers, Maya would think about the newest technique she was working on for the drums, or how to tweak Pastel*Palettes latest piece of gear, but recently she’d found herself daydreaming of something else, or rather, someone else.</p><p>Aya, Eve, Hina, and Chisato were all valuable members of the band and her inseparable friends, but maybe, just maybe, she thought one of them was a bit more valuable and a bit more inseparable. Lately during practice Maya had occasionally fumbled with her playing or staring at a certain someone while she was supposed to be listening to the management about their upcoming shows.</p><p>All this because of a certain blue-haired guitarist.</p><p>When did she start seeing Hina in this way? How cool she looked when she was concentrating on a pulling off a particularly tricky riff (which she always ended up doing perfectly), or how her laughter shone through the practice room while they were all hanging around chatting after practice. Well, everyone except Chisato. That girl always seemed to have somewhere to be. Not the Maya minded, because having one less person there meant that there was a higher chance of Hina paying attention to her…</p><p>Letting out a squeal of frustration she hoped was too quiet for her neighbors to hear, Maya buried her face in her notebook, which was conspicuously devoid of notes for this period.</p><p>“Geez, why did I have to go and think something so embarrassing…”</p><p>At times like this she usually just wished she could wedge herself into a corner somewhere, close her eyes and just ignore the world around her. But she was in the middle of a full classroom right now and she was worried one of her classmates might notice the minor gay panic she was having. She lifted her head up and tried her best to focus on the teacher, and tried to stop herself from glancing over at Hina on the other side of the room. And then after school they has band practice where she be in even closer proximity to Hina… she wasn’t she how much longer she could be around her without doing something stupid that made her stupid gay crush obvious to everyone.</p><p>“Ahhh, why are feelings so hard… stupid, stupid Maya for falling in love with her…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>to be continued?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>